1,000 Stars
by PeaceLightVictory
Summary: Make enough stars to make a wish.


**1,000 Stars**

Haru rolled over in her bed and sighed. She wanted to sleep - she really did - but her mind wouldn't shut off. She allowed her eyelids to crack open and she stared into the darkness of her room. Her gaze slid over to her bedside table and she smiled at the glass jar sitting there.

"Guess I don't have to make those anymore," she murmured to herself. Haru rolled onto her back and not for the first time asked herself if everything that had happened those many months ago had been a dream. The lump purring at the end of her bed told her otherwise.

Haru sat up slowly so as not to wake the fat ball of fur and reached for a scrap of paper. She folded the piece of paper into a tiny star then dropped it into the glass jar. "995," she whispered into the dark.

"That was cool, chicky." Haru looked down at the gruff cat that had spoken. "Where did ya learn to do that?"

Haru shrugged. "Oh - just a dream I had once. Go back to sleep, okay? You said Baron had a mission for you guys tomorrow."

The cat yawned loudly." Yeah. Too bad. Hope we're not gone on your birthday." Muta licked his lips and stared off dreamily. "You sure we'll have angel food cake?"

Haru chuckled and shuffled back under her blankets. "With strawberries and Baron's tea."

Muta's nose wrinkled. "You can keep the tea."

She giggled and allowed herself to sleep - now that a star had been made she could sleep.

The beeping woke her up with a jolt. Haru felt herself falling and shrieked as she tumbled from her bed. "Ooooow."

Reaching a hand up to hit the snooze button on her alarm, Haru tried to kick her legs free from the tangle of blankets she had found herself in. "You'd think I'd be used to that by now," she grumbled. Haru glanced around the room to see if she had brought Muta down with her. He generally hated being woken up like that when he did spend the night.

A note fluttered on her bedroom window - opened just a crack. Haru stood and crossed her room to the window and peeled the taped note off the glass. On the side facing her was her name written in a masculine hand - a very small hand. Flipping it to the other side, she lifted it closer to her face to read the words.

_Miss Haru, I am sorry, but we had to leave sooner than anticipated. We would have roused you from your sleep to bid farewell, but Muta mentioned you had been up late. I do hope nothing has been bothering you of late. We all hope to return in a few days - in time for your birthday celebration. Toto will return with news of us and our adventures should plans change. We all hope to see you again soon. Sincerely, Baron H. von Gikkingen._

Haru sighed and smiled at the same time. While she wished they had woken her up, she did appreciate the extra sleep. Glancing at her calendar on the wall, she said, "Five days. The guys should be back in three. I can make it five days."

She hastily made her room to the hallway bathroom so she could clean up before heading off to meet Hiromi.

"What?!" Haru exclaimed in disbelief and sadness.

Hiromi squirmed in her chair at the cafe. "Haru," she hissed with embarrassment, "keep your voice down. People are staring again."

Haru blushed and nodded an apology to a few people nearby. Turning her attention back to her friend, she questioned, "What do you mean you'll be gone for a few days? We were going to celebrate my birthday! Slumber party - shopping - movies - you know!"

"I _know_," Hiromi acknowledged with a desperate whine. "But my mom scheduled this get-together a month ago! She totally forgot your birthday was coming up. I begged her to reschedule, but you know how my grandmother gets and -"

Haru lifted a hand to stop her friend's ever increasing ramble. Hiromi tended to sound like a chipmunk on helium when she was distraught about something. "It's okay, Hiromi."

Her friend wilted. "I'm really sorry, Haru."

"It's okay - honest!" Haru reassured with a smile she didn't feel. "We can have our birthday bash after you get back."

Hiromi smiled sheepishly. "Sounds like a plan. I'll get you an extra present to make up for it!"

The friends finished their lunch together then went their separate ways. Haru returned home and hurried up to her room. Her mom was busy in the living room making another quilt, so she didn't see or hear Haru enter.

Haru collapsed on her bed with a sigh. She blinked sadly at the ceiling then glanced over at her glass jar. Sitting up again, she reached for a piece of sparkling blue paper and started folding it into a star. Somewhat satisfied, she dropped it into the jar. 996.

Haru wandered downstairs to meet her mother for dinner. She poked her head into the living room only to see all the quilting supplies had been packed away. "Odd," Haru murmured to herself. "I didn't think Mom was that close to finishing."

She continued down the hallway to the kitchen and found her mother busy at the stove. "Hi, Mom," Haru greeted as she lifted a stack of clean plates from the drying rack. "Finish the quilt?"

"No, almost done though!" Mrs. Yoshoika announced with a smile tossed over her shoulder. "Will you and Hiromi be going to her house or coming over?" She turned back to what she was cooking.

Haru retrieved cups from a cupboard and felt her shoulders sag at the remembrance of plans gone to waste. "Neither," she answered. "Hiromi has to go visit her grandmother. We'll have to reschedule."

"Oh, no!" Mrs. Yoshoika exclaimed, turning around with a look of dismay and worry on her face.

"It's okay, Mom. You know how Hiromi's family is. We'll just have to have the slumber party another time." Haru shrugged. "Besides, that means you and I can have a mother-daughter night. Watch girly movies, giggle, maybe quilt, drink my special tea, pig out on sweet -"

"Oh, but, Haru - don't you remember?"

The brunette blinked owlishly. "What?"

Mrs. Yoshoika fidgeted with her apron. "I was going to go to that quilting convention and give a demonstration - I was going to leave you and Hiromi to either stay here or at her house. You and I were going to have that birthday brunch the day after your birthday - remember?"

Haru felt her face crumble as she remembered. She was going to have the day before and the day of her birthday for Hiromi. The morning after her birthday for her mom.

"I can cancel, sweetie," her mom offered slowly.

Haru forced a smile to her lips. "No, you've been looking forward to this convention for months. You were invited by that - really important person, right?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Mom. Now," Haru turned to the fridge and opened the door. "Water or iced tea?" She was glad and sad her mom dropped the subject.

After dinner, Haru went upstairs to her room. She reached for a red piece of paper with yellow stripes. She folded it into a star and dropped it into the jar. 997.

The house was empty. Her mom had left early and left a cupcake on the table for Haru to enjoy. Hiromi had called and wished Haru an early happy birthday. She promised to call the morning of to sing a very happy birthday. Haru sat dejectedly in the living room. What to do?

"I guess I could start the angel food cake," Haru suggested to herself. Getting up with purpose, she smiled. "Yeah! The guys will be back tonight or tomorrow morning. If Toto shows up soon, he'll know and I can surprise them!"

She hurried to the kitchen and did just as she planned. She busied herself with making the cake and had fun doing it too. While the cake cooled, Haru went outside to enjoy the sunshine and her lunch. She smiled as she recalled the cattails that used to crowd their lawn and made her sneeze. Baron had rid their yard of the pesky plants.

A black shadow of a bird floated over the green lawn. Haru shielded her eyes and looked up with a smile at the crow creation that spiralled down to meet her.

"Haru!" The bird greeted with surprise. "I thought you were going to be with Hiromi!"

"I was," Haru stated with a small shrug. She handed Toto a piece of bread and smiled as he tilted his head back to eat it. "Her grandmother insisted on a visit though, so Hiromi couldn't come. We'll reschedule."

"I'm sorry, Haru." The crow shook his head. "Well, at least your mom -"

"Nope," Haru interrupted with a sigh. "She went to a convention. She won't be back until tomorrow night or the morning after my birthday. Looks like it'll just be us tomorrow evening to celebrate -" she trailed off when she noticed the bird's downcast expression.

"Toto," Haru drew out his name warily. "We - will be able to celebrate tomorrow - won't we?"

The bird sighed. "I'm sorry, Haru - but - Baron has been - delayed - and -"

"It's fine," Haru cut him off. "Would - would you be able to take everyone a slice of cake? Muta won't like sharing, but he had his heart set on it and you guys should -"

"No," Toto shook his head. "Muta would much rather have cake _with_ you than _without_ you. Same as Baron and me."

"If you're sure," Haru hemmed.

"Positive. I better head back. I didn't expect to see you - Baron had a note, just a moment." Toto bent over as best he could and pecked at a roll of paper tied to his leg. Haru reached over and helped him remove it. With a final goodbye, Toto launched himself into the air and flew out of sight.

Haru returned inside and placed the cake in a tupperware to keep it fresh. She trudged upstairs to her room and sat at her desk to read Baron's note.

_Dear Miss Haru, I regret to inform you that our return has been delayed. I truly am sorry. Perhaps we can meet the night after your birthday? I certainly hope we will be back by then. I hope your day with Hiromi and your mother goes well. Many happy wishes on your birthday. Sincerely, Baron H. von Gikkingen._

Haru puzzled briefly over the word scribbled out before 'sincerely.' Baron was usually so careful with his word choice and spelling - she couldn't understand why he would have made a mistake.

"He's busy - that's why." Haru mumbled as she laid her head down on the desk. Reaching for a green piece of paper, she began to fold it into a star. Tears threatened to spill, but she blinked them away so she could see what she was doing. 998. Not enough. She made one more to help assuage the pain. 999.

"Happy birthday to me," Haru grumbled as she stared at the cupcake her mom had left. She had frosted the cake meant to be eaten today. She had watched a movie part way through before sighing and ejecting it. Hiromi had called and sang happy birthday. Her mom called to wish her happy birthday.

Haru stood from the table, the cupcake untouched.

She returned to her room and dropped a star she had made out of a scrap of birthday wrapping paper into her jar. "1000 stars," she said. Haru smiled wryly. "Well, mystery man, you said I could have a wish if I made 1000 paper stars. It's also my birthday - so I deserve a really good one."

Closing her eyes, Haru wished.

"Happy birthday, Miss Haru."

Haru gasped and whirled around to see Baron - not the small doll Baron - but a full grown, human sized Baron!

He rubbed the top of his cane nervously, his warm green eyes glowing with happiness and apprehension. "I apologize - it is later than is acceptable for a gentleman to call and -" was he blushing under that orange fur of his? "A bit unorthodox for a gentleman to appear in a young lady's bedroom but I am afraid it would have caused quite a stir if I had appeared on your front doorstep."

"Baron!" Haru launched herself at him, arms wrapping around his waist. She barely registered the fact that he had stumbled back a step or two from the impact and shock of her embrace. She buried her face into the soft fabric of his gray suit coat. He smelled of herbs and spices - the smell of his tea blends. Haru relaxed when she felt his sure, strong arms enfold her and pull her into his own embrace.

"I am sorry you spent most of your birthday alone, Miss Haru."

"You're here now, that totally makes up for it." She rubbed her face into the fabric then backed away with surprise. "Oops."

"What?"

Haru glanced sheepishly up at the concerned green gaze. "I got your coat wet."

Baron's concern wrinkled his face. One of his gloved hands left her shoulders and wiped away a remnant of a tear. "Miss Haru, why are you crying?"

"Happy to see you," she answered. "Maybe a bit of it started when I was wishing on my paper stars but -"

"Paper stars?" His cat ears twitched and his whiskers quivered. "What paper stars?"

Haru turned in his embrace to motion at the glass jar. "It's a silly dream I had as a kid -" she stopped mid sentence to see the jar was empty. "What!"

"Please, Miss Haru," Baron plead, "explain the stars."

"Chicky! I want a slice of cake!" Muta hollered from outside.

"Leave her alone, fatso!"

"I'm hungry, you birdbrain!"

"You already called me a birdbrain, you idiot!"

Baron sighed. "We best let them in before someone calls the authorities to take care of a cat and bird."

Haru giggled and nodded. "I'll go let them in. Would you mind going to the kitchen and starting some tea? I've been dying to have a cup of your blend."

Baron smiled. "I don't guarantee the taste."

"I'll risk it," Haru assured him. On a whim, she stretched up on her tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to his furry cheek. It tickled. Without a glance at his face, she shyly hurried from the room.

She called the crow and cat into the house and was relieved they entered without so much as a swipe at each other. Toto landed gently on her shoulder and gave her a half hug around her head. Muta wound his way around her legs and they both wished her a happy birthday.

"Come on!" she ushered the pair toward the kitchen. "I can fix up a small dinner before we have some cake."

"Good! I'm starved!" Muta exclaimed loudly as he hopped up onto a kitchen chair.

"Really? We never would have guessed from all that grousing you did on the flight over here," Toto taunted.

"Toto, Muta, please behave," Baron chided from the stove. "It _is_ Miss Haru's birthday afterall."

"It's all right, Baron," Haru laughed as she joined him. She blushed when his shoulder bumped hers. Clearing her throat, she asked, "So how is it you're - well - are you six feet tall?"

"That's partially why we're late," Toto explained from his perch on the back of a kitchen chair.

"Yeah, Baron wanted to get your birthday present but the geezer who gave him the spell said Baron had to pass a test," Muta took up the tale.

Haru looked up at Baron who was unusually quiet, allowing the other two to tell the story. Without looking away from the tea he corrected Muta. "He was not a 'geezer,' Muta. He was a wizened gentleman whom I had the pleasure to help before you and I were acquainted."

"But I thought you had to help someone," Haru questioned, wondering what the present was and why it involved a spell. What did any of this have anything to do with Baron's new height?

"I did help someone, Miss Haru," Baron reassured with a quick glance down at her. "We took a detour to visit this old acquaintance of mine - Howl is a bit difficult to find and once we did, he did indeed test my character to see if I deserved the spell I requested."

"What kind of spell is it?" Haru looked him up and down to see if there was a package or something.

"Isn't it obvious, chicky?" Muta roared with laughter. "He grew to your height."

"Oh!" Haru blinked in surprise. "But - I don't understand. Why would you grow for my birthday?"

The crow and cat snickered from the table behind them while Baron's ears flattened and he blushed in embarrassment. "Haru, about those stars," he interrupted the pair.

"What about them?"

"Could you please explain them?"

"Oh," Haru agreed with a bit of a smile. "Well, when I was a little girl, I had this dream. There was this guy - I can't really remember much of what he looked like, but he wore a suit just like yours, Baron. He showed me how to make these paper stars." She stopped what she was doing and reached for a piece of paper that had been stuck under a magnet on the fridge. Haru folded it until it was a star and held it up for the others to see. "He told me that if I made 1000 stars then my greatest wish would be granted."

Haru chuckled as she craddled the star in her hand and looked at it. "I didn't really believe in wishes, but I liked making the paper stars. I decided that I would make one every time I felt sad, lonely, or lost, and I kept them in that jar you saw." She glanced first at Muta then over at Baron. He had turned away from the teapot. He stood with his arms folded over his chest. His tail twitched slowly and he watched her with a look she couldn't decipher.

"I don't know why it helped," Haru explained, "but it did." Haru recalled the time after her dad died. The time before she met and befriended Hiromi. She recalled her absentee mother - who never really meant to leave Haru or make Haru feel abandoned. She recalled the teachers and peers who mocked her for being late to classes, the klutz attacks, or ignored her because she blended into the background. She recalled her crush for Machida, unrequited. The Cat King whisking her away. Nearly getting married to first his son, then the creep.

"I made my last star today, 'cause I was lonely and depressed a little." She shrugged. "I mean, who wouldn't be when everyone bailed on their birthday? Not that I'm blaming you," she hastened to add. "I know it sounds a little silly, but I made the stars and I figured, hey, it's my birthday - I should get a really big wish."

"What did you wish for, Haru?" Toto asked, intrigued by the story.

Haru blushed and curled her fingers around the star in her hand. "Won't come true if I tell," she concluded. "So! Dinner's ready. Baron? How long until the tea is done?"

The group ate together, regaling Haru of their mission and Baron's test of character. She laughed at Muta's description of the vain wizard named Howl and smiled longingly at Baron's description of Howl's admiration for his wife Sofie.

Dinner was delicious, the tea was perfect, and the cake was heavenly. Muta wandered as far as the living room and rolled onto his back, his stomach sticking out. He moaned with gluttonous contentment and began to snooze. Toto decided to go for a quick fly to work off the food. Only Baron and Haru remained in the kitchen.

Haru stood with a groan and started collecting dishes. Baron stood as well and took a plate from her hand. "Allow me, Miss Haru."

"What? But I'm the hostess," she protested half-heartedly.

"It is also your birthday," he reminded.

"Fine," Haru giggled. "How about, I let you wash the dishes, and I'll dry them."

Baron's lips quirked up in a smile and he nodded his agreement. Haru leaned against the counter and watched while Baron filled the sink with hot, sudsy water. He removed his gloves and coat, rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbow, and then plunged his hands into the water.

Haru watched with a mixture of fascination and curiosity as he worked. It seemed so - un-Baron-like for him to have his shirt sleeves rolled up and doing dishes. Or to be this tall.

He rinsed a plate under hot water then handed the plate to her. Their fingertips touched and Haru felt a jolt of what she was sure was electricity pass between their fingers. She felt a blush and was almost certain she saw one on Baron's cheeks too. Haru dried the plate then set it in the drying rack beside her.

"Soooo," she began to break the silence. Haru held back a giggle at Baron's ears, twitching in her direction. "About that gift you got from Howl." She watched his face closely. "You guys were kind of vague - what exactly - why?"

"What did you wish for, Miss Haru?" Baron asked quietly as he removed his hands from the water. He snagged the towel from her hands and dried his own hands on it. His piercing, green eyes searched her face.

"L-like I told Toto. You can't tell anyone about a wish until it comes true," she stammered. Had they always been standing that close at the sink?

"How do you know it hasn't?" He questioned.

Haru felt her heart hammering in her chest. When she didn't answer, Baron began again. "Part of the spell Howl gave me - it held a stipulation. The spell wouldn't work until the one it was intended it for was ready to receive it. I wanted to activate it, but you had to want it too."

"Want what?" Haru was surprised her voice sounded so small.

"To be with each other - Haru."

Her eyes widened and she clutched a hand over her heart. Had he just said - what she thought he said?

"What did you wish for, Haru?"

When did he stop using 'Miss?' Not that she minded really, but her name sounded so - _cool_ when he said it like that. His eyes staring into her soul like that.

"I wished that we could be together," she admitted. With the hasty added on, "for my birthday - of course!"

"Oh, Haru," his hand rose to rub her cheek gently. Haru let out a muffled squeak at the unexpected touch - even though she had seen it coming. The palm of his hands - his fingertips - they felt like the pads of cat's paws but infinitely better. "What happened to the girl who spoke from her heart?"

Haru felt her arm lift from her side and trapped his hand on her cheek. Keeping it there so she could savor it. "Temporarily braindead I think," she whispered breathlessly.

Baron purred-laughed at took a step closer. She was trapped in the corner of the kitchen counters and she didn't really mind. His lips were a breath away from hers. "Please, Haru -"

"I wished that _we_ could be together," Haru gasped. "You and me. Always."

"That's my girl," Baron purred before pressing a kiss to her lips. The kiss was firm and gentle. His fur and whiskers tickled, causing her to giggle into the kiss. She felt him smile, but he was not deterred. His lips moved over hers and Haru slowly returned - unsure of what to do with her lips.

Baron coaxed her along until they parted for air. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed into his emerald green. Had his eyes always sparkled like that?

"So," she whispered, "your present to me was kinda a present to you too."

"Well," Baron chuckled, "my birthday is coming up."

"Happy birthday to you too," Haru stated before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing another kiss to his lips. She felt his arms go around her waist. This time, she smiled into the kiss.

When they broke apart, she asked, "So is this permanent?"

"No," Baron answered without releasing her. "I can change between the sizes - and I believe I can change into a human form. I haven't tested it yet."

"Why?"

"I thought I would when I come by to ask your mother if I may court her daughter."

Haru blinked a few times in surprise. "Oh."

Baron looked a bit worried at her reaction. "You - do want to have a relationship - don't you?"

A grin brightened up her face. "Yes of course, you silly cat!" Laughing she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. The pur that started up in his chest caused her laughter to bubble up some more.

"How did you know about the wish?" Haru asked.

Baron smiled and pulled something from his pocket. It was a tiny, brown paper star. Haru looked up at him with wide-eyed wonder. "Because," he explained, "I have been doing the same thing."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This story idea was inspired by this picture - strangelykatie. deviantart art Counting- Stars- Full- Comic- 290955152 (delete the spaces in order to go to the link)**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
